The overall objectives of this research effort are to increase our knowledge of the basic biology of malignant human brain tumors; to improve the early and specific diagnosis of these tumors; to develop new approaches to the therapy of these currently uniformly fatal lesions and to ease the pain and suffering of patients with advanced cancer. Our efforts will involve the services of a highly trained group of basic research investigators working closely with the clinicians caring for these patients. The techniques to be utilized will cover a wide range of expertise and are detailed in the appropriate subsections, whose main headings are as follows: 1. Tumor Biology. 2. Differential Brain Tumor Diagnosis. 3. Tumor Therapy. 4. Relief of Cancer Pain.